En ny början
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. Någonting hemskt har hänt, som har förändrat Cullens liv, speciellt Renesmee. Var tog den söta lilla flickan som hon en gång var vägen? Edward, Bella och Rensmee POV. SM äger Twilight. Läs och kommentera.
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV.  


* * *

  
"Kan jag få låna Mr. Cullen ett ögonblick?"

Jag satt på fysiklektionen när Mr. Stanford hade knackat på dörren. Fysikläraren, Mr. Hamilton hade ursäktat sig och gått ut genom dörren, och jag kunde hörde deras samtal i korridoren. Mr. Stanford, frågade som vanligt efter mig och det högg till i mig, för jag visste vad det berodde på. Renesmee.

Efter det som hände, det som vi aldrig pratar om, bestämde vi oss för att flytta ifrån Forks. Carlisle trodde det var bättre för Renesmee att bo en bit ifrån resten av familjen, så jag, Bella och Renesmee hade flyttat till Seattle, medan resten av familjen flyttade till Vancouver i Kanada.

Här i skolan låtsades jag och Renesmee vara syskon, och föräldrarlösa. Bella är min flickvän, istället för fru, och hon är också föräldrarlös.

Mr. Hamilton kom tillbaka nu och hans blick vände sig mot min. Han nickade mot mig och jag reste mig upp och gick genom klassrummet, mot dörren. Mr. Stanford gick med mig genom korridorerna till rektorns kontor, där min dotter satt och blängde surt in i väggen.

"Renesmee,"

Jag satte mig ner bredvid henne och smekte försiktigt hennes arm, men hon drog bort den så fort hon kände min beröring.

"Vad gör du här?"

Hon blängde surt på mig nu.

"Mr. Stanford hämtade mig"

"Den jävla skitstöveln"

Jag tog tag i hennes arm och höll den hårt, medan hon försökte slita sig loss.

"Inte det språket, tack"

"Du bestämmer inte över mig"

Enda sen det där hände, har jag inte kunnat höra hennes tankar. Jag vet inte varför, ingen vet varför. Men Renesmee släpper aldrig in någon längre.

"Jag är din bror, och jag bestämmer över dig så länge du bor hos mig"

Det kändes konstigt att säga bror, men jag gjorde det utifall att någon människa skulle vara inom hörhåll.

"Sluta låtsas, pappa. Ingen kan höra oss"

Jag tittade på henne.

"Kan du släppa mig nu, PAPPA?!"

Jag släppte henne.

"Du vet att jag älskar dig mer än allting annat"

Både jag och Bella säger att vi älskar henne varje dag, flera gånger om dagen. Men vi får aldrig någonting tillbaka. Inte ens Bella, som är hennes mor, kan få henne bli bättre. Jag kommer knappt ihåg sista gången hon sa att hon älskade oss. Det var snart ett år sen. Innan hon skulle ut med honom. När hon kom hem senare, var hon inte som vanligt. Hon blev aldrig som vanligt efter det.

"Ljug inte för mig, jävla idiot. Du älskar mamma mer, jag är bara till besvär"

Innan jag hann reagera såg jag min dotter springa ut ur rummet. Jag ville följa efter henne, men visste att det inte tjänade någonting till. Vi skulle ses hemma senare. Med en suck gick jag tillbaka till fysiklektionen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV.  


* * *

Jag gick till cafeterian, med glädje, vilket jag gjorde varje dag. För det var bara i cafeterian som jag kunde träffa min familj. Min alldeles egna familj. Jag var sen idag, så det förvånade mig att bara Edward satt vid vårat bord.

"Var är Renesmee?"

Jag var alltid orolig för henne. Hon mådde inte bra. Hon var inte samma person som hon var när hon var liten. Men det förändrade inte min kärlek till henne. Jag älskar henne över allting annat oavsett och jag blev orolig när jag såg att hon inte satt vid bordet.

"Hon har nog åkt hem. Mr. Stanford kom och hämtade mig idag igen"

Jag suckade. Vad har det tagit till henne?

"Jag måste hem och titta till henne"

Edward la sin hand på min arm.

"Det är bättre om vi lämnar henne ifred"

Jag drog min sköld över Edward, så han kunde höra mina tankar. Jag visade honom minnen, från tiden då Renesmee hade varit liten. Hur hon låg och sov i min famn, när hon sa att hon älskade mig. Alla gånger som jag lovat att alltid finnas där för att skydda henne. Jag hade brytit mitt löfte en gång redan. Och det är därför hon har blivit den hon är nu. Min lilla flicka.. Jag drog tillbaka min sköld och tittade på Edward som tittade plågat tillbaka på mig.

"Bella, älskling. Du måste sluta klandra dig själv"

"Men det är mitt fel. Jag måste hem"

Och innan han hann stoppa mig var jag påväg ut genom cafeterian. Ibland kunde det vara riktigt irriterande att inte kunna springa, och jag fick koncentrera mig för att hålla mig till mänsklig takt. Mina fötter stryrde över skolgården, mot skogen, och när jag kom utom synhåll från elever och lärare, började jag springa mot vårt hus.

Jag kunde känna Renesmees doft så jag visste att hon hade varit här. Och när jag började närma mig huset kunde jag höra snyftningar. Grät hon? Omedvetet ökade jag farten och efter bara några sekunder var jag framme vid huset. Jag skyndade mig in i min dotters rum, och hittade henne gråtandes i sin säng.

"Renesmee, älskling"

Hon tittade på mig.

"Låt mig vara"

Jag ignorerade henne och satte mig på hennes sängkant. Hon vände på sig så hon låg med ansiktet mot väggen. Jag sträckte försiktigt ut min hand och smekte hennes bronsfärgade lockar. Lockarna som hon hade fått av min pappa och färgen från Edward. Hon var så vacker, och jag hade fortfarande svårt att förstå att hon var min.

"Vilket eller vilka ord i meningen 'Låt mig vara' är det du inte förstår, mamma?!"

"Renesmee, det här har hållt på i snart ett år, och det kan inte fortsätta såhär längre. Du måste gå vidare"

Hon vände sig mot mig och blängde ilsket på mig.

"Du har ingen aning om vad som hände, så tala fan inte om för mig vad jag ska göra"

"Berätta för mig vad som hände då"

"Huh? Som om jag skulle berätta det för dig? Jag är bara till besvär ändå och ni bryr er ändå inte"

Orden kom som ett slag mot hjärtat. Hur kan hon säga sådana saker?!

"Du vet att det inte är sant. Du vet att både jag och din pappa älskar dig mest av allt"

"VARFÖR LEVER HAN FORTFARANDE DÅ?!"

Hon bröt ut i en gråtattack och jag ville ingenting hellre än att hålla henne i min famn, torka hennes tårar och göra henne lycklig igen. Men jag visste inte hur jag skulle bära mig åt.

"Gå mamma. Bara.. gå. Snälla"

Automatiskt gjorde jag som hon sa, och gick ut från hennes rum. Jag stängde dörren bakom mig och gick in i vardagsrummet och satte mig ner i en av sofforna. Vad ska jag göra nu? Jag orkar inte gå tillbaka till skolan. Plötsligt bröt jag ut i en gråtattack jag också, fast utan tårar. Mina ögon brände, och jag kunde knappt andas på grund av mina snyftningar. Vad ska jag göra?


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee POV.  


* * *

Jag låg kvar i sängen resten av dagen. Jag hörde mamma snyfta i vardagsrummet och det gjorde att jag mådde ännu sämre. Jag vill inte såra henne, jag tycker inte om att såra henne. Men precis som när jag var inuti henne, kunde jag inte låta bli. Jag kunde inte bli som vanligt igen. Inte efter det som hände. En dag kanske jag kommer vara redo att berätta vad som hände den kvällen, när hela mitt liv förstördes. Men inte nu.

Jag hörde pappa komma hem från skolan och jag hörde mina föräldrars samtal när han kom hem. Han berättade vad som hände i skolan idag, och hon berättade vad som hände när hon kom hem. Jag gjorde allt jag kunde för att inte lyssna på dem, men det var svårt att undgå att höra vad de sa. De var oroliga, för mig.

På ett sätt klandrar jag dem för det som hände, även om dem inte har ett dugg med det att göra. De hade bara lovat att alltid skydda mig från allt ont, att ingenting någonsin skulle få hända mig. Men de hade inte varit där den där gången. De hade inte skyddat mig. De hade inte räddat mig. Och, han lever fortfarande. Han förpestar fortfarande luften genom att andas den.

Senare på kvällen, knackade det på dörren.

"Ness, vi ska ut och jaga.. Vill du följa med?"

Det var mamma. Jag var verkligen törstig, men orkade jag jaga? Nej. Det får vänta tills imorgon.

"Nej, jag vill inte följa med"

Jag försökte låta vänligare, men det gick inte så bra.

"Det var längesen du jagade. Du behöver nog det"

"Låt mig vara. Jag jagar imorgon"

Jag snäste åt henne, men det var inte meningen. Det är aldrig meningen. Det bara blir så. Det är bara hur jag är nu. Den jag har blivit. Jag kunde höra både mamma och pappa sucka, innan de gick ut genom dörren och började springa mot skogen för att jaga. När jag inte längre kunde höra dem springa, sträckte jag mig ut efter min Ipod. Jag stoppade in hörlurarna i mitt öra och började lyssna på musik.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through _

_I'm going under_

_Going under_

_I'm going under_

Going under med Evanescence. Den var perfekt. Jag höjde volymen och lyssnade på låten om och om igen tills jag tillslut somnade.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

* * *

Nästa morgon vaknade jag upp med huvudvärk. Jag hade knappt fått någon sömn alls. Jag hade drömt mardrömmar, som jag gjorde varje natt. Men det hade pågått så länge nu att jag inte ens vaknade skrikandes längre. Jag önskar att jag hade varit hel vampyr, så jag hade sluppit alla mardrömmarna. Jag har pratat med mamma och pappa om det här en gång, men de vägrade gå med på att ändra på det. Jag skulle förbli hälften människa.

"Renesmee, frukosten står på bordet"

Jag stönade innan jag hoppade upp ur sängen. Jag gick till min garderob för att se vad jag skulle ha på mig idag. Jag bestämde mig för ett par svarta slitna jeans med nitbälte och ett svart linne till det. Jag drog fingrarna genom mitt hår när jag stod framför spegeln, innan jag gick ut ur mitt rum mot köket.

"Se till att inte hamna i trubbel idag"

Jag, mamma och pappa satt i pappas volvo påväg till skolan. Jag stirrade ut genom fönstret utan att svara. När pappa parkerade bilen vid skolan hoppade jag ur den innan pappa hann säga någonting mer till mig.

Det regnade, men jag brydde mig inte så mycket om det utan gick i normal takt mot byggnaden där jag skulle ha dagens första lektion - engelska.

Medan jag satt på min vanliga plats, längst bak i klassrummet, och klottrade i min skrivbok, kände jag någonting lätt träffa mitt huvud. Det var en papperslapp. Jag vek upp den och läste vad det stod på den.

Jag kände ilskan koka i mig och jag tittade upp för att se vem som hade skrivit den. Kyle, en brunhårig kille som satt i mitten av klassrummet, tittade tillbaka på mig och blinkade. Det var droppen. Han hade hållit på att reta mig sen första dagen. Jag rusade upp från min stol och kastade mig mot hans plats, och gav honom en rak höger följt av några slag i magen. Ingen hade hunnit reagera, det hade gått så fort. Men snart kunde jag höra de andra skrika och efter ytterliggare några sekunder tog någon tag i mina armar. Jag slet mig loss, hur enkelt som helst, och började slå Kyle igen.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

Åhnej. Jag tittade upp och såg pappa stå i dörröppningen. Han blängde ilsket på mig.

"Ni får ursäkta min lillasysters beteende. Det ska aldrig hända igen"

Läraren blängde på pappa, som hade börjat gå emot mig.

"Det har jag hört förut, Mr. Cullen"

Pappa var framme vid mig nu och tog ett stadigt grepp om min arm. Jag brydde mig inte om att försöka slita mig loss, pappa är starkare än mig. Han drog med mig ut ur klassrummet medan alla andra kollade på med stora ögon. Jag hatar dem. Jag hatar dem allihop.

"Vad tänkte du på, Nessie?!"

Pappa hade stannat med mig en bit från klassrummet. Han stod framför mig med ett fast grepp om mina överarmar och såg ilsket in i mina ögon.

"Han bad om det. Han fick vad förtjänade"

Jag försökte slita mig loss men det gick inte.

"Förstår du inte att du kan avslöja oss? Du är så mycket starkare än dem"

Jag tittade bara ner i golvet, väntade på att han skulle vara klar och släppa mig.

"Gå till rektorn. Jag ska hämta din mamma"

Jag nickade. Det var ingen idé att säga emot honom. Han släppte mig och vi gick åt varsitt håll. Jag mot rektorns kontor, och pappa mot salen där mamma har lektion. Mamma skulle inte bli arg, det visste jag. Men hon skulle bli sårad, besviken och ledsen. Jag är inte den perfekta dottern som hon trodde jag var. Någonting gick fel, väldigt fel. Och de fanns inte där för att rädda mig. Så nu får de leva med att jag är som jag är.

Denise Scavone Via Bainsizza, 9 I 96100 Siracusa Italy


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee POV  


* * *

Jag satt mittemot rektorn och väntade på att mamma och pappa skulle komma. Rektorn sa ingenting, han satt bara och tittade oroligt på mig. Som om han tänkte på mig som ett psykfall, och att han undrade vad han skulle göra med mig. Jag kände ilskan börja ta övertaget igen men sen slog det mig. Jag kanske är ett psykfall. Innan jag hann tänka mer på det hörde jag mamma och pappa komma gåendes i korridoren. Mamma babblade konstant och jag kunde höra att hon var upprörd och orolig. Det högg till i mig. Ännu en gång har jag gjort min mamma besviken.

"Goddag mr. Hunt"

Rektorn tittade upp på pappa och mamma som hade kommit in i rummet.

"Goddag Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. Varsågoda och sitt"

Pappa och mamma satte sig i stolarna bredvid mig. Mamma tittade på mig och jag mötte hennes blick i någon sekund, innan jag vände bort den. Jag stod inte ut med att se smärtan i hennes ögon. Jag hade nog med min egna.

"Jag vet inte hur vi ska göra med din syster, Mr. Cullen"

Som jag sa.

"Det är det jag vill prata med dig om, Mr. Hunt"

"Vi har pratat lite, jag och några lärare. Vi har kommit fram till att Renesmee kanske behöver en paus. Hon kanske behöver hjälp från någon utomstående"

Jag tittade försträckt på pappa, och slutade blockera mina tankar för honom.

Låt dem inte skicka iväg mig någonstans, snälla.. Jag vill inte. Jag vill vara mer er. Med min.. familj.

"Jag tänker inte skicka iväg min syster till något slags behandlingshem. Jag och Bella har funderat och kommit fram till att Renesmee kanske skulle må bättre om hon var med hela sin familj. Alltså, våra morföräldrar"

Jag tittade på mamma, och sen på pappa igen. Menade han verkligen att vi ska flytta till Carlisle och Esme? Precis som när jag var liten.. Precis som när det där hände. Jag tvingade mig själv att inte tänka på det, och skakade av mig det.

"Vad betyder det?"

Rektorn tittade på pappa.

"Jag vill skriva ut mig, Bella och Renesmee från skolan. Vi ska flytta till våra morföräldrar"

Jag kunde knappt tro mina öron. Jag skulle få träffa farmor och farfar igen. Rose.. Em.. Alice och Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

* * *

Efter mötet hos rektorn åkte vi hem. Under bilresan hem sa Edward och jag ingenting, och Renesmee pratade som vanligt inte. När vi kom hem började vi packa. Vanligtvis tog vi inte med oss grejerna när vi flyttade, men möblerna vi hade här var från tiden då Renesmee var liten, och en del saker ville vi behålla. Utan ett ord gick Nessie in på sitt rum och stängde dörren bakom sig.

Jag och Edward pratade knappt, utan packade bara ner allting. Esme ringde senare och frågade när vi skulle komma. Hon hade börjat inreda det lilla huset som låg en bit in i skogen där dem bodde - till oss. De var alla glada att vi skulle flytta "hem" igen. Jag också. Jag saknade dem. När vi var klara med packningen bestämde vi oss för att det var försent för att åka idag, eftersom Renesmee faktiskt behöver sova. Så vi skulle åka imorgon istället.

"Jag ska bara åka in till stan och fixa en grej, jag kommer snart tillbaka"

Edward kysste mig mjukt, innan han försvann. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, vi hade packat ner allting. Jag bestämde mig iallafall för att titta lite på Tv (vilket inte var min favorit grej att göra precis). När jag precis hade startat Tvn och skulle kolla om det fanns någonting sevärt hörde jag snyftningar från Renesmees rum. En sekund senare stod jag vid hennes dörr och knackade lite lätt på den.

"Renesmee, hjärtat.. Får jag komma in?"

Jag väntade några sekunder. Inget svar.

"Snälla, svara"

Jag väntade ytterliggare några sekunder, men fick fortfarande inget svar. Det enda jag kunde höra var att hennes snyftningar blev kraftigare och hennes hjärta slog snabbare än normal. Och hon kunde knappt andas. Vad gör du här, Bella?! GÅ IN TILL HENNE. Hon är din dotter. Var hennes mamma för en gångs skull. Jag tvingade mig själv att öppna dörren och tog ett långsamt kliv in i rummet.

"Åh, älskling"

Renesmee låg på sin säng och grät. Hennes lockiga hår var fastklibbat i hennes ansikte så man inte kunde se hennes vackra ögon. Min lilla flicka. Sakta gick jag in och satte mig ner på hennes säng bredvid henne. Jag strök mina fingrar genom hennes hår.

"Såja, gumman.. Det kommer bli bra"

Hon fortsatte gråta medan jag smekte hennes hår.

"Vi flyttar imorgon. Vi kommer bli en hel familj igen. Allting kommer att bli bra"

Hon slutade gråta för ett ögonblick och vände sig mot mig.

"Hur kan du säga att allting kommer att bli bra när det ALDRIG kommer bli det?! Du ljuger för mig, mamma! Det kommer ALDRIG bli bra. Det kommer ALDRIG sluta göra ont"

Det högg till i bröstet på mig. Vad hade hänt min dotter? Jag smekte hennes kind för att torka bort tårarna som strömmade ner.

"Vad är det som gör ont?"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Allting. Hela kroppen gör ont. Hela tiden"

Hon bröt ut i ännu en gråtattack och jag flyttade in mig i sängen. Jag lyfte försiktigt upp henne i min famn och la armarna runt henne. Som när hon var en liten flicka och hade vaknat av en mardröm. Kanske var det så hon tyckte att hennes liv var - en mardröm. Kanske var det en mardröm.

"Åh, mamma"

Hon kastade sina armar runt min hals och tryckte sig närmare mig. För första gången på ett år kände jag mig som hennes mamma. Jag är hennes mamma. Hon är min dotter. Min flicka.

"Jag är här. Jag kanske inte var där den där dagen, och jag är ledsen för det. Om jag kunde skulle jag vrida tillbaka tiden och då skulle jag aldrig låtit något hända dig. Vad det nu var. Men jag är här nu. Jag kommer alltid att vara här"

Jag höll armarna hårt runt henne, och fick koncentrera mig för att hålla henne för hårt så hon inte skulle kunna andas. Hon snyftade fortfarande mot min axel.

"Sch.."

Jag smekte hennes hår medan jag började sjunga på en vaggvisa.

_Hush little baby, please don't cry_

_All I want is to see your smile_

_Life is not what it used to be_

_But I hope you know you can talk to me_

_And if you don't want to talk at all_

_I'm here to catch you when you fall_

Hon fortsatte snyfta mot min axel. Kommer jag någonsin få se henne lycklig igen? Kan hon inte bara sluta gråta? Snälla..

_Hush little baby, no more tears_

_I'll be here to scare away your fears_

_You are safe here in mommas arms_

_I wont let you in any harm_

_I wont ever let anything happen to you_

_If I lose you I don't know what to do_

Om jag skulle förlora henne.. Nej. Jag vågar inte ens tänka på det. Jag offrade mitt mänskliga liv för henne. Fast jag ser det inte som ett offer, att vara hennes mamma, utan som ett pris. En ära.

_Hush little baby, let me see you shine_

_Everything is going to be fine_

_Believe in yourself and you can work this out_

_And if you need to - just scream and shout_

_Do it if it really will make you feel better_

_You have the time, you will live forever_

Sakta men säkert lugnade hon ner sig. Hon snyftade bara lite nu och hennes andetag blev lättare. Hennes hjärta började slå allt mer regelbundet.

_Hush little baby, please don't cry_

_You have momma and daddy by your side_

_We wont ever leave you again_

_We'll always be here, when you need a friend_

_In our eyes, you're still our little girl_

_And we love you more than anything in the world_

När jag avslutade sången tittade hon upp på mig och för första gången på en väldigt lång tid såg jag en ljusglimt i hennes ögon. Lika tydligt som solen skiner på himlen i Phoenix, lös min dotters ögon och jag blev alldeles varm i kroppen.

* * *

Vaggvisan har jag skrivit själv, och jag vill inte att någon annan tar den utan att fråga mig.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

* * *

När jag kom hem fann jag Bella inne i Renesmees rum. Jag höjde på ögonbrynet när jag såg Renesmee ligga tryggt i Bellas famn och sova. Det var någonting nytt.

_Jag tror att hon är på bättringsvägen nu, Edward_

Bella hade öppnat sin sköld för mig. Vi log mot varandra. Jag gick snabbt genom rummet och satte mig ner på sängen bredvid dem. Renesmees andetag var lugna och avslappnade och hennes hjärta slog precis som det skulle. Inga mardrömmar, alltså. Jag studerade Bella, medan hon tittade ner på vår dotter. Bellas ögon var fyllda med lycka och kärlek. Kanske skulle vi bli en familj igen.

_Vad tror du har hänt med henne, Edward?_

Bella smekte hennes kind, innan hon tittade upp på mig. Smärtan i Bellas ögon kom fram igen, men inte som förut. Det fanns hopp i dem nu. Det fanns hopp för våran familj.

"Jag vet inte, älskling"

Jag viskade orden så tyst så att bara Bella kunde uppfatta orden.

_Tror du hon kommer att berätta det?_

Jag funderade en stund innan jag sakta nickade. Förr eller senare skulle hon berätta vad som skadat henne. Det visste jag.

_Tror du hon kommer att berätta det för mig?_

Jag blängde på Bella som grimaserade mot mig.

"Du är den första hon kommer att berätta det för"

Bellas grimas byttes ut mot ett leende.

_Varför tror du det? Hon kanske berättar det för dig.. Eller Rose.. Eller Esme._

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Du är hennes mamma"

Hon log mot mig igen innan hennes blick sänktes ner på Nessie igen. Vi sa ingenting mer, utan studerade vår dotter hela natten. Hon verkade sova lugnt, men jag kunde aldrig vara helt säker. Jag kunde inte läsa hennes tankar längre. Men hon vaknade inte och skrek iallafall.


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee POV  


* * *

Jag var förvånad när jag vaknade nästa morgon. Jag hade inte drömt några mardrömmar inatt. Inga tårar, inga skrik. Jag kände kalla armar hålla om mig, och doften av jordgubb kittlade i min näsa. Mamma? Jag öppnade ögonen och till min förvåning såg jag henne. Hon tittade på mig när hon upptäckte att jag hade vaknat.

"Godmorgon gumman"

Hur hade jag hamnat här? Jag hade inte sovit i mammas famn sen jag var liten.

"Godmorgon"

Jag försökte sätta mig upp, men mammas armar höll ett hårt grepp om min kropp. Jag vände mig om i hennes famn och tittade mig omkring. Pappa satt också i min säng, alldeles intill mig och mamma. Han log mot mig.

"Godmorgon hjärtat"

Jag log tillbaka.

"Godmorgon pappa"

Jag tittade tillbaka på mamma och plötsligt mindes jag gårdagen. Mitt och mammas samtal, vaggvisan hon sjöng för mig innan jag somnade. Det kändes inte som att det var igår, det kändes som att det var från en annan tid. Från den tiden då jag hade varit den dottern dom älskade. Jag tittade på mamma och sen på pappa igen, och sättet de såg tillbaka på mig.. Det såg ut som kärlek, men kunde det verkligen vara det? Efter allt jag har gjort mot dem?

Plötsligt kom jag på vad vi ska göra idag. Vi ska flytta. Jag ska få träffa min familj igen. Hela familjen. Jag hoppade upp ur mammas famn så fort jag kom på det, och skyndade mig att göra mig i ordning medan pappa och mamma packade in det vi skulle ha med oss. Sedan åkte vi.

Medan jag satt där i baksätet och tittade ut genom fönstret och såg landskapet flyga fram undrade jag hur det skulle bli nu. Det var uppenbart att jag inte var den jag hade varit i ett år längre. Jag visste inte riktigt vad det var som hade fått mig att ändra mig. Men jag visste att jag inte ville bli den där bitchen som jag varit igen. Så, vad skulle hända härnäst? Borde jag berätta för mamma vad som har hänt? Vad som hände den där kvällen då mitt liv rasade och jag gick sönder i miljontals bitar. Pappa tittade bakåt på mig, och jag såg smärtan i hans ögon. Jag undrade om det är mitt fel..

"Det är inte ditt fel"

Va? Kan han läsa mina tankar? Hur då? Det har han inte kunnat göra på..

"Ett år"

Pappa tittade bakåt på mig och log. Att han kunde läsa mina tankar igen gjorde honom tydligen glad. Och jag vill inte förstöra hans glädje. Men jag undrar hur det kommer sig att han kan göra det nu, när han inte har kunnat göra det på så länge.

"Hmm.."

Pappa verkade fundera han också. Mamma sa ingenting, hon var väl inna i sina egna tankar. Jag visste hur mycket det betydde för henne att få bo med Alice och Esme igen. Och förstås alla andra, men Alice var hennes syster och Esme hennes "mamma" och hon hade saknat dem. Det hade jag också gjort.

Plötsligt slog det mig.

Kanske kan pappa läsa mina tankar nu för att jag inte längre stänger in mig själv i mitt mörker. Jag har släppt in dem, jag har släppt in ljus i mitt liv igen. Kanske kan han läsa mina tankar nu, för att jag har börjat leva igen. Det senaste året har jag varit som en levande död. Jag försökte minnas vad jag hade tänkt på det här året, vad som hade hållts hemligt för min pappa. Tillslut kom jag på att jag inte hade tänkt så mycket över huvud taget. Jag hade faktiskt inte tänkt alls. Jag hade bara varit.. död.

"Hmm.."

"Pappa?"

Han vände sig bakåt och tittade på mig en sekund, innan han vände sig mot vägen igen.

"Vad är det?"

_Tror du att jag har rätt?_

Jag behövde inte fråga om vad, för det visste han redan.

"Ja, det tror jag. Det är åtminstone en väldigt bra teori"

Jag log.

_Pappa? Kan du stanna bilen någonstans? Jag skulle behöva prata med mamma. Och jag tror inte det kan vänta._

Det här samtalet hade fått vänta alldeles för länge. Jag kände att jag borde berätta det för mamma innan vi kom hem till resten av familjen.

"Okej"

Vi satt tysta, och efter en stund svängde han av vägen. Vi hade kommit fram till en rastplats intill en flod. Mamma tittade frågande på pappa, och sedan på mig.

_Är det okej, pappa?_

Han nickade.

"Mamma, kom, jag behöver prata med dig"

Mammas blick vändes från mig till pappa. Han nickade mot henne.

"Gå med henne, älskling"

Vi öppnade dörren samtidigt och när vi hade stängt dörrarna bakom oss tog jag tag i hennes hand och drog med henne ner mot floden.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

* * *

Jag var förvånad över att Renesmee ville prata med mig, men gick frivilligt med henne. Hon höll min hand i sin och det kändes främmande, men ändå välbekant. Jag mindes hur det var när hon var liten, hur det var innan den där dagen. Skulle hon bli densamma igen? Skulle hon må bra igen? Skulle hon somna lycklig på kvällarna igen, och vakna upp lika lycklig nästa morgon? Jag hoppas det.

Renesmee drog med mig ner till floden och vi satte oss på en sten intill vattnet.

"Mamma?"

Hon tittade på mig, och för ett ögonblick såg jag smärtan i hennes ansikte igen.

"Ja, älskling?"

Jag smekte hennes kind med ett av mina fingrar, i ett förgäves försök att ta bort smärtan ifrån det.

"Jag.. ehm.. vill säga förlåt"

Jag tittade förbryllat på henne.

"Förlåt för vadå?"

Hon log snett. Hon hade ärvt Edwards vackra leende, det som jag älskade så mycket.

"För det här året. Jag har varit en riktig bitch"

Jag tog en av hennes händer och kramade den med båda mina.

"Älskling,"

Jag andades djupt en gång innan jag fortsatte.

"Ibland händer det saker som får en att reagera och handla på ett sätt som man inte vill. Man säger saker som man inte menar, man gör saker som man egentligen inte vill. Men vi ska lösa det här nu, eller hur?"

Jag tittade spänt på henne. Hade jag sagt för mycket? Skulle hon bli arg på mig nu? Men hon nickade bara, utan att säga ett ord. Jag sa inte heller någonting, så vi satt tysta där en stund medan jag fortfarande höll hennes hand i mina.

"Det var det jag ville prata med dig om"

Hennes blick mötte min och jag såg att hon var nära att börja gråta. Det högg till i bröstet på mig, och smärtan skakade om min kropp. Jag fick anstränga mig riktigt ordentligt för att hålla masken.

"Eller inte prata.."

Hon tittade bort från mig, och istället tittade hon ner på floden. Hon följde vattnet med blicken medan det flöt iväg.

"Jag tänkte faktiskt.. visa dig"

Jag kände hur min kropp stelnade till. Är det nu jag ska få veta vad som har plågat min dotter i ett helt år? Jag rös till. Renesmee tittade på mig, och jag såg att hon var rädd.

"Eller vill du inte?"

"Jo, det vill jag.. Visa mig"

Jag släppte hennes hand, och hon sträckte ut den mot min kind, men tvekade.

"Jag måste bara varna dig, du kommer nog inte gilla det du får se nu, mamma"

Jag nickade bara.

"Visa mig, gumman"

När hennes hand nuddade min kind, var det som att jag inte satt vid floden med Renesmee längre. Hennes bilder var så tydliga som om jag hade varit där.

_Renesmee satt på en av trästockarna runt en lägereld. Jag kunde se att hon befann sig i La Push, jag kände igen skogen, stranden, havet och klipporna. På hennes vänstra sida satt Jacob och på hennes hägra sida satt Claire, med Quil bredvid sig. Runt lägerelden satt också Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Embry, Leah och Seth. De pratade och skrattade, så det verkade som att de hade roligt. Värmen från de blåa lågorna var behaglig. Jag la märke till att Paul reste sig upp och försvann, men han kom snabbt tillbaka med några flak starköl. Grabbarna tog sig en varsin öl, medan tjejerna tittade på._

_"Hit med en till, Paul"_

_Jacob sträckte ut handen mot Paul, som gav honom en till. Renesmee och Claire drog både ihop sig, och det syndes att de inte var bekväma med att de drack. Rachel, Emily och Kim såg inte ut att bry sig, utan de pratade och skrattade med killarna som vanligt._

_"Snälla Jacob, inte en till.."_

_Jacob skulle ta emot sin tredje öl när Renesmee la handen på hans ena arm. Han tittade bara på henne och flinade._

_"Klart jag ska ha en till"_

_Renesmee tittade allvarligt in i hans ögon._

_"Snälla, det räcker nu"_

_Paul skrattade åt hennes bedjan._

_"Sluta vara en sån mes, Nessie"_

_Paul kastade ytterliggare en öl till Jacob och han öppnade den och tog en klunk. Sen la han ena armen runt Renesmee, men hon drog sig undan._

_  
"Vad är det med dig?"_

_Hon skakade på huvudet._

_  
"Jag tycker inte bara om när du dricker. Jag vet hur du blir"_

_Medan brasans blåa lågor fortsatte brinna fortsatte killarna att dricka. Ju mer de drack desto mer högljudda blev de. När Jacob hade druckit upp sin tredje öl, bad han genast Paul om en fjärde. Panik började synas i Renesmees ögon när hon såg honom häva i sig hela ölen i bara några klunkar._

_"Drick inte mer nu, Jacob.. Snälla.."_

_Men han ignorerade henne och bad om en till. Renesmee tog upp sin mobil ur fickan och slog ett nummer, men Jacob såg det och tog mobilen ifrån henne._

_"Vart skulle du ringa?"_

_"Pappa"_

_Alla skrattade._

_"Varför ringa blodsugaren för?"_

_Renesmee fick tårar i ögonen, men mest av ilska, antar jag._

_"Kallar ni min pappa blodsugare, så kalla mig det också. Jag vill hem, ge mig min mobil Jake"_

_Jacob stoppade ner hennes mobil i sin byxficka och tittade på henne._

_"Du åker inte hem förrän jag säger att du får göra det"_

_Han la armen om henne igen, men den här gången drog hon sig inte undan. Jacob fortsatte dricka, och jag brydde mig inte om att räkna efter den 8e. Jag studerade bara Renesmee. Hennes söta lilla ansikte. Vad hemskt det där måste varit för henne._

Plötsligt var jag tillbaka vid floden, och jag satt bredvid Renesmee igen. Hon hade tagit bort handen från min kind och jag tittade frågande på henne. Jag såg i hennes ögon att det fanns mer, att det där inte var det värsta. Det var bara början.

"Ja, mamma, det är mer"

Det verkade som att hon kunde tyda mitt ansikte.

"Det där var bara början"

Hon svalde en gång, innan hon sträckte ut handen mot min kind igen.

_Brasan brann inte längre, det rök bara lite ifrån den. Jag hörde svaga röster bakom träden och insåg att festen var över. Det var bara Renesmee och Jacob kvar där. Renesmee reste sig upp och började gå mot Billys hus, men Jacob stod snabbt bredvid henne och tog tag i hennes arm._

_"Gå en promenad med mig"_

_Renesmee skakade på huvudet._

_"Nej, Jake, det är sent. Jag måste hem. Pappa och mamma väntar på mig, de är nog oroliga"_

_Han brydde sig inte om vad hon sa utan drog med henne mot stranden. Hon försökte komma loss, men hon lyckades inte. När de stod mitt på stranden drog Jacob till i hennes arm för att vända henne mot sig. Han tog ett grepp om hennes huvud, med tummen på hennes ena kind, handflatan under halsen och de andra fingrarna mot hennes andra kind._

_"Du är vacker"_

_Hon försökte slita sig loss igen, men innan hon hann göra någonting pressade han sina läppar mot hennes. Efter en stund släppte han hennes ansikte och började istället smeka hennes kropp. Hans händer var överallt. När han precis skulle börja ta av henne tröjan, slet hon sig från hans läppar._

_"Nej, Jacob, jag är inte redo för det här.."_

_Han ignorerade henne och fortsatte ta av henne tröjan, men hon drog ihop sig i protest._

_"Jag vill inte, snälla Jacob.."_

_Han sa ingenting, utan frustade bara irriterat, innan han började smeka henne igen._

_"Sluta. Jag vill hem, jag måste hem.."_

_Han gjorde ytterliggare ett försök att få av henne tröjan, och den här gången lyckades han. När han hade fått av henne den, började han genast knäppa upp hennes jeans.. Renesmee började skrika på hjälp, men Jacob höll snabbt en hand för hennes munn._

"Jag ska inte tvinga dig att se mer, mamma"

Hennes röst skar sig och när jag öppnade ögonen såg jag att hon grät. Tusentals tankar snurrade runt i mitt huvud. Hur kunde en sådan sak hänt min dotter? Det var sådant man läste om i tidningar, såg på nyheterna.. Och hur kunde Jacob gjort så mot henne? Jag kände marken under mig skaka, och jag tog stadigt grepp om Renesmee. Jag ville inte att någonting skulle hända henne. Ingenting fick någonsin hända min dotter igen.

"Mamma, varför skakar du?"

Va? Det är inte jag som skakar? Det är jordbävning! Världen håller på att rasa samman under våra fötter, och hon ber mig att sluta skaka. Plötsligt förstod jag att hon hade rätt. Det var jag som skakade. Jag skakade av ilska, skuld, sorg och förtvivlan. Hur kunde jag låtit honom göra någonting sådant mot min dotter? Den där jävla hunden!

"Bella! Renesmee! Kom här, NU!"

Edward? Han lät rasande. Varför? Vad hade gjort honom upprörd nu?

"KOM NU!"

Renesmee rörde sig inte. Jag rörde mig inte. Jag kunde inte röra mig.

"Kom igen, Bella! Renesmee! Jag tänker inte låta den där hunden leva länge till, så kan ni skynda er?!"

Plötsligt förstod jag varför Edward var arg. Han hade sett Renesmees historia, samtidigt som hon visade den för mig. Innan jag hann reagera drog någon upp mig på fötterna.

"Kom, vi måste åka.."

Edwards röst lät förtvivlad. Och vi gjorde som han sa. Livlös gick jag efter Edward till bilen, med ett hårt grepp om min dotters hand.  


* * *

Jag tycker inte om Jacob, men jag måste säga att det tog emot att skriva den här delen, för jag vet att han aldrig skulle kunna göra någonting sånt. Han är snäll rakt igenom.. Men men.. Det är en fanfics.. Hoppas ingen blir sur på mig iallafall..


End file.
